029 Exhilarant Witness
Exhilarant Witness was a Forerunner Monitor, created and sent to monitor the Forerunner world of Genesis. She serves of great importance to Master Chief John Smith during his adventures on Genesis, and she also assists Eric J. Hinson and his men when they become stranded on the world. Exhilarant Witness serves as a major supporting character in the main series of Halo. Biography Exhilarant Witness was created by the Forerunners and assigned to the Forerunner created world of Genesis, a lush tropical planet. From then on, Exhilarant Witness remained on the planet, monitoring everything going on the world for vast countless years. Eventually, she was joined by Hans von Kliefen, who's mind was placed in another monitor body known as 420 Absolute Collector, and though there were now two monitors on Genesis, Exhilarant Witness still had full control. Exhilarant Witness also watched over the imprisonment of Forerunner general, Ur Didact. Eventually, Master Chief John Smith and Harris Evans came to Genesis, and Exhilarant Witness joyfully greeted them, and she helped guide them throughout the planet, helping them escape Didact's Promethean forces and then helped them chase after Didact when he was accidentally released, helping them get to the Halo ring that housed Didact's weapon, the Composer. When Chief returns to Genesis, Exhilarant Witness helps him to try and stop Evans and his operations, since Evans betrayed Chief prior. Exhilarant Witness guides them through Genesis and helps fight off enemy forces, then helps them storm a temple to kill ONI leader, Margaret Lasky. After this, Exhilarant Witness accompanies Chief and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam as they storm Evans' ship, and she helps them reach his Composer. Exhilarant Witness helps destroy the Composer, and after Evans is killed, Exhilarant Witness rescues Chief and Arbiter, getting them safely off of the ship as it is destroyed. Exhilarant Witness then returns to Genesis. Later on, ODST captain Eric J. Hinson and his men arrive on Genesis, and an excited Exhilarant Witness greets them, and she guides them through Genesis, helping lower shields and then entering a temple. Here, she is ambushed and knocked unconscious briefly by 420 Absolute Collector, who proceeds to lead Hinson and his men from then on. After Collector reveals himself as Kliefen, a Nazi officer, and tries to kill Hinson, Exhilarant Witness ambushes Kliefen's Veil Nazi troops and rescues Hinson and his men, escaping from the temple. As Kliefen heads to his ship with a Composer to head to the Halo Ark, Exhilarant Witness guides Hinson through Genesis, fighting off Veil Nazis to get Hinson and his men to reach and storm Kliefen's ship, with Exhilarant Witness giving Hinson a key to open a portal so he and his men can return to Genesis after they destroy Kliefen's ship. After they destroy the ship and kill Kliefen, Hinson and his men return to Genesis, reuniting with Exhilarant Witness, and from then on, Exhilarant Witness helps them in trying to get off the planet. Personality and Traits Exhilarant Witness is incredibly cheerful, playful, optimistic, giddy, eccentric, humorous and hyperactive, being incredibly bubbly and full of energy. She was extremely joyful and lively, keeping a very cheerful tone and would get very excited. She tended to tell jokes and would always try to keep a very light and happy air, and would go out of her way to cheer up others. She is always extremely friendly, kind and considerate towards others, and she is incredibly helpful and caring. She is very supportive of others and she often comforts those feeling down, and despite her extremely cheery nature, she takes her job and helping others seriously. Skills and Abilities Programming Exhilarant Witness had vast encyclopedic knowledge, possessing an abundance of facts an figures, and even some trivial bits. She could hack into any mainframe and computer and could access any system, such as operating security systems and was able to manage an entire planet. Combat Exhilarant Witness was also very strong in fighting. She possessed a powerful laser beam that shot from her eye, and she could fight off numerous enemies at once with it, while being very durable. Relationships Master Chief John Smith Eric J. Hinson Hans von Kliefen Cortana Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Ingenue Category:Alien Category:Angelic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Optimists Category:Comedic Characters Category:Creators Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Determinators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Survivors Category:Neutral Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Genius Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Right Hand Category:Chaotic Category:One Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Rescuers Category:Harbingers Category:Fighter Category:Hard Workers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Healers Category:Incompetent Category:Selfless Category:Rogue Category:Passionate Learners Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Omniscient Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Altruistic Category:Deal Makers Category:Recurring Category:Vigilantes